


Quiz Master

by tinybobble



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Betrayal, Boy Squad, Friendship/Love, M/M, Regret, Slice of Life, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybobble/pseuds/tinybobble
Summary: Lee Minhyuk was accused by a serious crime few years ago and when he finally released from the jail, he decided to get back the things that he lost right after he entered the bars.He discovered this game online entitled “Quiz Master”. This game only needed a minimum of seven players so he tried to convince his squad to play the game with him.If they’ll successfully answer all the questions correctly, a biggest price awaits for them in the end. However, is it really just a simple game or there’s a deepest motive that relies behind it? Who will answer correctly and abide the rules until the what so called term game over?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Quiz Master - I

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that might be presented in this story. Nevertheless, may you enjoy reading.
> 
> This work is only a pure fiction and for entertainment purposes only, thank you so much!

Minhyuk’s POV

It’s been two months now but I am still unemployed. Well I can understand them though. Who would dare to hire someone who had been arrested for attempted murder and been in jail for almost 5 years? No one, right? But I believe that if there’s a will, there’s a way.

As I think of it I was very successful back then. I own a house, I have millions of money, loved by a lot of people and I was very famous. But here I am today, just staring at my ceiling in this gloomy and dark room. My happiest moments vanished in just a glimpse. Because of what happened 5 years ago, everything that I have turned into ashes.

However I won’t ever gonna give up. I won’t let this another chance go to waste. Now that I’m already free from being imprisoned, I will show to them the new and better me. I believe that I can revive my name in no time. If they can’t find the right justice then I definitely will.

While I’m surfing at the net to find another job offers, one ad really caught my attention.

"Quiz Master" Answer the 12 questions correctly with your friends and you'll get the biggest price in the end.

click here for more info

And this gives me an amazing idea. After I read the games’ info I immediately opened my WhatsApp and messaged my bros.

WhatsApp’s GC

**_**4eVer sQuAd 143** _ **

****naked monster:** **

what the hell

****naked monster:** **

did Minhyuk changed our group name again?!

****shownu bear:** **

not just our group name but our nicknames as well.

****the tallest:** **

I think we should just let him. He’ll change these anyways.

****wonhoe:** **

if I know, you only like your nickname Kihyun.

****fluffy heonie:** **

but we all know that’s the opposite HAHAHAHAHAHA.

****the tallest:** **

shut up I’m not small!!!

****fluffy heonie:** **

ops we didn’t say anything tho HAHAHAHA

****the tallest:** **

ggggrrrrrrr

****cucumber no no:** **

HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

****naked monster:** **

speaking of the devil.

****cucumber no no:** **

NUGU DEVIL?!! NUGUUU?!?!?!

****cucumber no no:** **

BUT I DON’T HAVE TIME TO JOIN YOUR ASSES SINCE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL!!!!

****shownu bear:** **

so what is it all about Min?

****the tallest:** **

are you pregnant?

****fluffy heonie:** **

OMG do you have a hoe now?

****wonhoe:** **

and that hoe is not me, right?

****naked monster:** **

that you are gay? Good god everyone already knows that hyung.

****cucumber no no:** **

……………

****cucumber no no:** **

FUCK YOU ALL EXCEPT FOR APPA BEAR!!!

****cucumber no no:** **

OKAY I CHOOSE TO ANSWER APPA.

****cucumber no no:** **

I SAW SOMETHING WHILE BROWSING THE NET. IT’S A GAME AND IF WE GONNA WIN THERE’S A BIG PRICE!

****wonhoe:** **

woah what game is that?

****cucumber no no:** **

THE GAME IS CALLED QUIZ MASTER IT NEEDS MULTIPLE PLAYERS NOT EXCEEDING BY 7 MEMBERS. WE CAN WIN AFTER ANSWERING THOSE 12 QUESTIONS CORRECTLY AND WE’LL GET THE PRICE AFTER.

****shownu bear:** **

and what’s the price then?

****cucumber no no:** **

100 MILLION WON!!!

****the tallest:** **

wow that’s a bomb for just a quiz!

****wonhoe:** **

I wonder what the possible questions are

****naked monster:** **

nah I don’t want to play that game

****cucumber no no:** **

WHY NOT?!! AREN’T YOU GONNA HELP ME?!!

****cucumber no no:** **

YOU KNOW I’M FINDING A JOB FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS NOW

****cucumber no no:** **

AND ALSO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT KIND OF SITUATION I AM IN AND I’M SO SICK OF IT. I JUST NEED A MONEY FOR PUTTING UP A BUSINESS INSTEAD.

****cucumber no no:** **

PLEASE HELP ME THIS TIME OKAY?

****cucumber no no:** **

I NEED ALL OF YOU TO JOIN ME

****cucumber no no:** **

ESPECIALLY YOU CHANGKYUN BECAUSE YOU ARE THE SMARTEST AMONG US

****fluffy heonie:** **

that sounds so interesting so okay don’t worry Min, I am in!!!

****cucumber no no:** **

OH MY THANK YOU HEONIE!!!

****shownu bear:** **

let me help you so I’ll join too Min!

****wonhoe:** **

it’s not just I feel bad but yeah count me in

****the tallest:** **

it’s just a game so why not give it a try?

****cucumber no no:** **

OMG THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

****wonhoe:** **

what about you kyun?

****naked monster:** **

I really have a bad feeling about this. What if it’s just a scam?

****cucumber no no:** **

SCAM? WE DON’T HAVE TO WORRY WE WON’T GONNA SPEND ANY AMOUNT OF MONEY HERE. IT’S JUST A SIMPLE GAME!

****fluffy heonie:** **

come on Kyun! And it sounds so exciting!

****shownu bear:** **

and it is also somewhat a bond to us. Minhyuk just came back and we haven’t seen each other for ages now. Maybe this is a new start for us.

****the tallest:** **

I agree with Shownu. Though we are all apart now but we can still enjoy each other’s company right?

****naked monster:** **

okay okay fine, I will join sighs

****cucumber no no:** **

AAAAAAAAAAA THANK YOU KYUNIE THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA

****cucumber no no:** **

OH I JUST NOTICED, WHERE’S HYUNGWON?

****wonhoe:** **

probably sleeping

****the tallest:** **

he can sleep 24 hours a day you know.

****naked monster:** **

that sleepy head

****cucumber no no:** **

HAHAHAHAHAHA I THINK I’LL JUST INFORM HIM LATER

****shownu bear:** **

then when should we start playing?

****cucumber no no:** **

TOMORROW MORNING APPA DON’T BE TOO MUCH EXCITED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

****naked monster:** **

by the way can you please calm your ass down and stop using capslock? We can literally hear you for doing that

****fluffy heonie:** **

I agree with Kyunie I hear you screaming by your AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

****wonhoe:** **

I was about to say that oh well

****cucumber no no:** **

okay fine I’ll stop now HAHAHAHA

****cucumber no no:** **

I just want you to feel that I really want to play that game uwu

****naked monster:** **

alright understandable


	2. Quiz Master - II

WhatsApp’s GC

**_**4eVer sQuAd 143** _ **

**__ **

****the tallest:** **

hey have you seen the news about JV?

****wonhoe** ** ****:** **

yes I saw it earlier. He died in a car accident?

****the tallest:** **

yes gosh shit really happens

****shownu bear:** **

hi guys wheres’ min? I thought we gonna play the game today?

****the tallest:** **

maybe he’s still installing it?

****skeleton won:** **

he called me in the middle of my sleep just to inform me about this game the fuck

****naked monster:** **

i’m not surprised won. And look at your nickname, it totally suits you

****skeleton won:** **

Wow look who’s talking

****cucumber no no:** **

HEY GUYS I ALREADY INSTALLED THE GAME!!!

****fluffy heonie:** **

here he is

****shownu bear:** **

how can we play it?

****cucumber no no:** **

I JUST NEED TO ADD ITS WHATSAPP ACCOUNT HERE IN OUR GC

****cucumber no no:** **

wait i’m going to add

****naked monster:** **

what? why do we need to add that here?

_cucumber no no added Quiz Master to the group_

****naked monster:** **

oh

****the tallest:** **

orayt let’s do it!

Quiz Master is generating information…

Quiz Master’s access granting…

Loading 42%...

Loading 65%...

Loading 100%...

Completed…

7 players detected!

Changkyun

Hyungwon

Jooheon

Kihyun

Minhyuk

Shownu

Wonho

****WELCOME TO QUIZ MASTER!** **

Read the following rules/mechanics and conditions before we begin.

  1. We only have 1 round per day. The first day will be the easy round, second day is the average round and the third/last day is the difficult round. We have 4 questions in each round and a total of 12 questions in all rounds. You’ll be given 1 hour per day to play the game so you need to answer as fast as you can. NO ANSWER IS AUTOMATICALLY A WRONG ANSWER AND QUITTING THE GAME MEANS YOU ARE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED.



  1. The game will generate the players in each round and you can only answer the designated question inside of your different secret chat room. NEVER SHARE THE QUESTIONS AND YOUR ANSWERS TO THE OTHER PLAYERS.



  1. You need to finish the game within 3 days. The game cannot be deleted unless you finished the game. It will uninstall automatically when the game is finally over.



  1. If you didn’t answer all the 12 questions correctly, the last player/s will get the price.



  1. Don’t ask other players for the answer and don’t ask anything regarding to the game.



  1. There’s a consequence in every wrong move you make so thinkeverything twice.



  1. The player who answers incorrectly will be ELIMINATED same with the players who won’t abide the rules.



  1. You just need to answer HONESTLY.



****Quiz Master:** **

If you read all the rules and conditions, type YES.

****cucumber no no:** **

YES

****wonhoe:** **

yes

****naked monster:** **

yes

****shownu bear:** **

yes

****skeleton won:** **

yes

****the tallest:** **

yes

****fluffy heonie:** **

yes

****Quiz Master:** **

WELCOME TO QUIZ MASTER

AND THIS IS THE EASY ROUND!

Generating first player…

…

…

…

Kihyun

Check your inbox. The question has arrived.

****cucumber no no:** **

WOW GOOD LUCK KI!!!

****fluffy heonie:** **

why I suddenly feel nervous?

****the tallest:** **

HAHAHA I’ll be back!

**_**Kihyun’s Secret Chat Room** _ **

****Quiz Master:** **

Hi Kihyun here’s your question.

****Quiz Master:** **

What word can best describe Minhyuk? Just reply the letter of the correct answer.

  1. Quiet
  2. Loud
  3. Coward



****Kihyun:** **

Wow what kind of question is this?!

****Kihyun:** **

I’m expecting to answer related to Science

****Kihyun:** **

Why is this so personal?

****Quiz Master:** **

Invalid command! Choose the letter of the correct answer.

****Kihyun:** **

Fine

****Kihyun:** **

Letter B

****Quiz Master:** **

CORRECT CONGRATULATIONS!

****Quiz Master:** **

You may now go back to the main group chat. This secret room will disappear within 5 seconds.

WhatsApp’s GC

**_**4eVer sQuAd 143** _ **

****the tallest:** **

That was so easy

****Quiz Master:** **

Kihyun answered correctly!

****cucumber no no:** **

wow kihyun!!!

****naked monster:** **

it’s an easy round kihyun

****shownu bear:** **

woah can’t wait for my turn

****Quiz Master:** **

3 remaining questions for easy round

****Quiz Master:** **

Generating the next player….

….

….

….

….

Jooheon

Check your inbox. The question has arrived.

****fluffy heonie:** **

OMG!!!

**_**Jooheon’s Secret Chat Room** _ **

****Quiz Master:** **

Hi Jooheon here’s your question.

****Quiz Master:** **

Kihyun is really the best at? Reply the letter of the correct answer.

  1. Cooking
  2. Dancing
  3. Singing



****Jooheon:** **

He’s so good at all three!

****Quiz Master:** **

Invalid command!

****Jooheon:** **

But he is the best in singing

****Jooheon:** **

So letter C

****Quiz Master:** **

CORRECT CONGRATULATIONS!

****Quiz Master:** **

You may now go back to the main group chat. This secret room will disappear within 5 seconds.

WhatsApp’s GC

**_**4eVer sQuAd 143** _ **

****Quiz** ** ****M** ** ****aster:** **

Jooheon answered correctly!

****fluffy heonie:** **

wooo as easy as 1 2 3

****cucumber no no:** **

WOW REALLYYYYY?!!!!

****wonhoe:** **

i guess it isn’t called an easy round for nothing

****Quiz Master:** **

2 remaining questions for easy round

****Quiz Master:** **

Generating the next player….

….

….

….

….

****Wonho** **

Check your inbox. The question has arrived.

****wonhoe:** **

wow I didn’t expect that!

****cucumber no no:** **

You can do it hyung!!!

**_**Wonho’s Secret Chat Room** _ **

****Quiz Master:** **

Hi Wonho here’s your question.

****Quiz Master:** **

What do you think of Hyungwon’s best asset?

  1. His proportional body
  2. His looks
  3. His personality



****Wonho:** **

this question is really unexpected

****Quiz Master:** **

Invalid command! Just type the letter of the correct answer.

****Wonho:** **

okay

****Wonho:** **

i think its letter...

****Wonho:** **

A

****Quiz Master:** **

CORRECT CONGRATULATIONS!

****Quiz Master:** **

You may now go back to the main group chat. This secret room will disappear within 5 seconds.

WhatsApp’s GC

**_**4eVer sQuAd 143** _ **

****Quiz Master:** **

Wonho answered correctly!

****cucumber no no:** **

Wow you guys are doing great!!!

****naked monster:** **

i’m getting curious

****the tallest:** **

told you guys the questions are all easy

****wonhoe:** **

i didn’t expect the question but yeah it was so easy

****Quiz Master:** **

1 remaining question for easy round

****Quiz Master:** **

Generating the next player….

….

….

….

….

Hyungwon

Check your inbox. The question has arrived.

****shownu bear:** **

Go Hyungwon!!!

****skeleton won:** **

i’m about to sleep though but I guess it’s my turn hahaha

****naked monster:** **

can you stop being a sleepy head?

**_**Hyungwon’s Secret Chat Room** _ **

****Quiz Master:** **

Hi Hyungwon here’s your question.

****Quiz Master:** **

How much do you trust your squad? Reply the letter of the correct answer.

A.100%

B.50%

C.I don’t trust them all

****Hyungwon:** **

are you sure for this question?

****Quiz Master:** **

Invalid Command! Choose the letter of the correct answer.

****Hyungwon:** **

Fine

****Hyungwon:** **

Letter C

****Hyungwon:** **

I don’t trust them

****Quiz Master:** **

CORRECT CONGRATULATIONS!

****Quiz Master:** **

You may now go back to the main group chat. This secret room will disappear within 5 seconds.

****Quiz Master:** **

I like how honest you are

WhatsApp’s GC

**_**4eVer sQuAd 143** _ **

****Quiz** ** ****M** ** ****aster:** **

Hyungwon answered correctly!

****skeleton won:** **

so can I sleep now?

****Quiz Master:** **

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE CLEARED THE ROUND 1

****Quiz Master:** **

See you tomorrow for the next round!

****Quiz Master:** **

I’ll be back after 24 hours.

_Quiz Master signed off_

****Cucumber no no:** **

OMG WE MADE IT AAAAAAAAAAAA

****fluffy heonie:** **

wow I feel like I won a lotto!

****shownu bear:** **

it makes me feel so excited for the next round

****naked monster:** **

can’t wait for my turn

****cucumber no no:** **

really Kyun? as far as I remember you didn’t want to play the game hmnnn hahaha

****naked monster:** **

psh shut up gay


End file.
